


Lake Pontchartrain

by StardustDragon



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 19:57:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustDragon/pseuds/StardustDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin decide it's time for a Team Lads road trip. When they exit the highway to get some food at a local restaurant, they have no idea how much it will change their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lake Pontchartrain

**Author's Note:**

> If you haven't heard "Lake Pontchartrain" by Ludo, I highly recommend you do!
> 
> IF YOU ARE AFFILIATED IN ANY OFFICIAL CAPACITY WITH RT/AH/FH PLEASE DO NOT VIEW THIS CONTENT. YOU DO NOT HAVE MY PERMISSION TO USE MY CONTENT.

"Okay, Mr. Narvaez, can you tell us what happened on the night of March 15, 2013?"

The woman sitting across the table from him has a friendly look to her, but her eyes are hardened. 

"You won't believe me. No one believes me."

"Mr. Narvaez, please. We just want to help find your friends."

Ray stares her down for a long moment before opening his mouth to speak. 

"It was Michael, Gavin, and me, right? They decided we were all gonna go on a roadtrip..."

\---

"Come on, X-Ray! It'll be fun," Gavin whines from his desk. 

"You know I don't like going out, Vav," Ray shoots back. 

Michael interrupts their argument with a laugh. "Ray, come with us. It's just for the weekend. Plus, it'll shut him up." 

Ray sighs. "Fine."

\---

They've been driving for ages, and Gavin is whining about how he's hungry. A roadsign tells them there's a restaurant at the next exit, so Michael pulls off and they find a seat in the empty building. 

Michael and Gavin both order the crawfish and a beer, wanting to indulge in the local food. 

Chicken and a coke, he orders instead when the waiter asks if he wants the same. 

As a result, Ray refuses to let either of them drive, so he reluctantly gets behind the steering wheel. Gavin jumps in the passenger seat, forced by Michael because Gavin gets carsick way too easily. 

They get back on the empty highway, turning on the radio to fill the silence. The only stations they could get were Southern, but it was better than nothing. 

During the time they were inside, stormclouds had filled the sky, making Ray more alert. 

Without warning, the music on the radio cuts out and fills the car with static. Gavin makes an unhappy noise and reaches over to turn the dial, trying to get the station back. 

A voice cuts through. "Come down to Lake Pontchartrain, rest your soul and feed your brain. That's where you will get to see everything the water can be." 

As if nothing had happened, the music begins again. 

Michael is the first to break the unsure mood in the car. "Well that was fuckin' weird."

They all laugh, but it sounds hollow to Ray's ears. He keeps driving.

\---

"After a while," Ray tells the detective. "The rain just kept coming and Gavin couldn't read the stupid map. So I pulled over at the next exit and into this motel parking lot. The Choctaw, or something. And Michael is leaning between the seats, trying to read it and..."

\---

A heavy thud on the front of the car makes them all jump. There's a man on the hood, his eyes yellow and skin an ugly gray. His teeth, they saw through his open mouth, were a rotted black, and a horrible screech fills their ears. 

As Ray slams the car in reverse, the odd advertisement from before returns, but the words have changed.

"Come down to Lake Pontchartrain, rest your soul and feed your brain. Free for you and all your friends; crawfish 'till the bitter end."

He's pushing the rental car, he knows, as they try to get the hell out of Dodge, but the on-ramp to the highway is flooded. Ray doesn't even think before he takes a sideroad a little ways down. 

He can barely see the road ahead of them, and Ray suddenly realizes Michael and Gavin are oddly quiet. He doesn't get any time to think about it though, because a sign appears in front of them. 

LAKE PONTCHARTRAIN

The car skids to a stop, and Ray takes a deep breath, about to turn the car around. 

"Wait! There's someone out there!" Gavin cries, opening the door and heading for the lake. Michael immediately follows, claiming he sees them, too. 

Ray yells after them, but they can't hear him. The rain is too loud, and the voices- wait, voices?

He listens closer, and yes, he's not crazy, he thinks. Voices beckoned him to join them all in the lake- they'd all be much happier there. They'd be together.

\---

"Come down to Lake Pontchartrain, come down to Lake Pontchartrain..." Ray mumbles, trailing off.

"Mr. Narvaez!"

He shakes his head to clear the haze from his mind. 

"The water took them," he says, running a heavy hand down his face. "I watched them go under and they never came back up."

\---

The rain stops. The lake stills. Michael and Gavin are nowhere to be seen, and Ray is too scared to leave the car. Their doors are still open. 

\---

"You're sure that's what happened?" 

Ray looks at her like she's crazy. "Why would I lie? There were no bodies; I've got none to hide." He stares her down a second time. "Any more questions?" 

"That'll be all. Thank you, Mr. Narvaez." She nods, then stands and excuses herself from the room. 

Two men enter and uncuff him from the table, and in the reflection of the one-way window they look normal. 

When he looks up, he sees how wrong he is. Black teeth and yellow eyes greet him. One is wearing a Creeper necklace; the other wears a Diamond. Even without these chains, Ray would have recognized them. 

He screams as they drag him from the building, but no one spares him a second glance. They all think he's crazy, that he murdered his friends. 

They don't know how wrong they are, he thinks as Michael and Gavin drag him under the waves.


End file.
